


Dohodnuté manželstvo

by Merzmerzuzana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love, True Love
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Summary: "Nikdy ťa nebudem považovať za svoju manželku. Dohoda pre mňa nič neznamená. Drž sa odo mňa ďalej.""So mnou si nemusíte robiť starosti, veliteľ Ren. Nemám o vás žiadny záujem. Pochybujem, že vôbec dokážete uspokojiť ženu."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader





	1. Promo

Nikdy ťa nebudem považovať za svoju manželku. Dohoda pre mňa nič neznamená. Drž sa odo mňa ďalej."

"So mnou si nemusíte robiť starosti, veliteľ Ren. Nemám o vás žiadny záujem. Pochybujem, že vôbec dokážete uspokojiť ženu."

Nikdy mu nebude patriť, nikdy nedovolí, aby nad ňou získal ten druh moci. 

"Ako si dovoľuješ so mnou takto hovoriť?"

Hneval sa, ona sa však nebála jeho hnevu, nie tak veľmi ako sa bála toho, čo by sa stalo, keby sa rozhodol porušiť dohodu. 

"Chcete snáď ostať pri mne, počas našej svadobnej noci, mali ste v úmysle niečo také urobiť?"

Vedela, že ho provokuje viac než by si to dovolil ktokoľvek iný, no nemohla potlačiť svoj vlastný hnev. 


	2. Book Cover nová verzia




	3. Prológ

„Nepustím ťa tam. Niečo také nemôžeš urobiť, nie kvôli mne!“

Lia cítila ako ju sestra chytila za ruku, celá sa chvela a nedokázala sa upokojiť. Ich rozlúčka bola tak či tak ťažká pre nich oboch. Musela byť silná, musela potlačiť svoj vlastný strach. Svojho budúceho manžela ešte ani poriadne nevidela, no to čo o ňom počula, jej stačilo na to, aby sa začala báť o svoj vlastný život.

„Všetko bude v poriadku, Ada. Uvidíš, že čoskoro budeme opäť spolu.“

Pokúšala sa ju upokojiť a čiastočne aj seba, dokumenty už boli podpísané ostávalo len opustiť rodnú planétu a nastúpiť do lode, ktorú pre ňu poslal on. Nebolo možné to zmeniť, nikto sa nepostavil na jej stranu a ona nemohla dovoliť, aby sa jej neplnoletá sestra stala súčasťou hry ich nevlastného otca. Matka im sľubovala, že obe budú ako princezné, že ich už viac nebude môcť nikto ohroziť, ich nevlastný otec pri prvej príležitosti ukázal svoju pravú tvár, bol len generálom nie ich otčimom, vybral si cestu, ktorá ich všetkých privedie len k vzájomnej nenávisti, no bolo už neskoro na to, to zmeniť, matka v ňom videla len to najlepšie, tak ako vždy, myslela si, že na ňu čaká nový život, v bezpečí a pod ochranou osoby, pred ktorou sa vzdávajú všetky slobodné svety. Ona si však priala niečo iné, chcela spoznať skutočnú lásku a začínala si myslieť, že možno má aj nádej, no všetko zmenila tá prekliata dohoda a otčimova tvrdohlavosť. Buď ona alebo jej sestra, Ada však mala len trinásť, nemohla ju vystaviť takému nebezpečenstvu. Ich nevlastný otec dokonca pozmenil zákony, tak akoby to mohol urobiť. Dúfala len, že matka bude obozretnejšia a že mu nedovolí, aby jej sestru opäť vystavil podobnej skúške. Ona sama jej to sľúbila, no Lia si nemohla byť istá jej slovom, odkedy vstúpil do ich života on, na ničom inom jej nezáležalo. Matka možno poznala lásku, o ktorej ona mohla len snívať, no radšej si priala ju nikdy nespoznať, ako dovoliť, aby jej dieťa čelilo niečomu takému. Ak ju matka sklame, urobí všetko preto, aby Adu dostala k sebe. Nič jej vtom nezabráni.

„Nie, nič nebude v poriadku. Je to netvor, nedovolím ti nastúpiť na tú loď. Otec musí pochopiť, že tá dohoda nie je nič pre nás.“

Netvor.

To sa o ňom skutočne hovorilo a zrejme to bola aj pravda, no Lia sa snažila na to nemyslieť. Nie je partnerkou, ktorú by si on vybral. Všetci vedeli, že chce učeníčku, ktorá bude vládnuť veľkou silu, učeníčku, ktorá bude po jeho boku vládnuť, ona to byť nemôže. Je len človek, obyčajný človek bez možnosti cítiť silu.

Bolo jej jasné, že jej nový manžel ju nikdy neprijme, to však nikoho nezaujímalo, dôležitá bola len moc, tak ako vždy, dôležité bolo len použiť ľudí ako nástroje na jej získanie. Kým ich technici pripravovali novú Hviezdu smrti, kým do nej dávali všetky ich tajomstvá, ktoré z nej mali urobiť neporaziteľnú zbraň proti Odboju, ona bola len zárukou krehkého mieru medzi nimi. Exclusior sa nevzdal Prvému rádu, chcel sa stať jeho spojencom pomocou krvi, ona však vedela, že to sa nikdy nestane.

Kylo Ren od nej nikdy nebude chcieť svojho následníka, ich rodina sa nikdy nespojí krvou. To bola jediná istota, ktorej sa mohla držať, jediná istota, ktorá ju chránila pred strachom. Nebude ju chcieť a ona nepotrebuje jeho. Na dohode nikomu z nich záležať nebude. Pozbierala všetky sily, aby plačúce dievča od seba dostala. Pozbierala všetky sily, aby netúžila plakať spolu s ňou. Svoje slovo chcela dať milovanej osobe, alebo žiadnej. No plány sa často menia, musela sa zmieriť s tým, že jej život sa zmenil, keď sa matka vydala za vtedy ešte len kapitána Austena, nemohla predsa vedieť, že preberie moc, nemohla vedieť, že sa k nim začne správať inak. Bojovať proti nemu by znamenalo ohroziť sestrin život, vedela, že mu na ničom nezáleží, vedela, že dokáže toho urobiť viac než si ich matka vôbec vie predstaviť. Najťažšie však bolo opustiť sestru, kvôli zväzku, ktorý v jej živote nebude mať žiadny hlbší význam. Svoje právo voľby však stratila, keď sa rozhodla svoju sestru aspoň nateraz zachrániť.

„Ja musím odísť, Ada. Obe ho veľmi dobre poznáme, vieš čo by mohol urobiť, keby som sa teraz rozhodla zmeniť svoje rozhodnutie. 

General Austen nepoznal zľutovanie, Lia pochopila, že preňho ona ani jej sestra nič neznamenajú, mohla len dúfať, že pre Adu získala viac času, aby mohla dospieť.

„Sin, prosím, odveď ju. Budem už musieť ísť.“

Požiadala tmavovlasého mladíka, oblečeného v červenej uniforme, sestrinho oficiálneho osobného strážcu.

Predtým pracoval aj pre ňu a bol jedným z mála ľudí, ktorých si tu skutočne dokázala vážiť.

„Poďte slečna Ada, vaša matka na vás už čaká.“

„Nie, ja nemôžem, nemôžem odísť. Pochop, že nie je možné, aby som ju pustila na to miesto. Nemôže to urobiť, kvôli mne,“ opakovala jej mladšia sestra rozrušene.

Lia ju objala, tak pevne ako to len dokázala.

„Budem v poriadku, sľubujem. Sľubujem ti, že všetko bude v poriadku. Ale teraz už choď, prosím, Ada.“

„Sľúb mi, že mi pošleš správu, sľúb mi, že sa mi hneď ozveš.“

„Sľubujem, Ada, ozvem sa ti, hneď ako to bude možné,“ dala jej sľub, no nevedela či ho bude môcť dodržať, nevedela aké podmienky budú vládnuť na Hviezdne smrti ani či vôbec bude môcť komunikovať so svojím domovským svetom.

„Ľúbim ťa, Lia, dávaj si na seba pozor.“

„Aj ja ťa ľúbim sestrička, tiež dávaj si na seba pozor.“

Opatrne ju od seba odsunula. Svetlovlasé dievča pomaly prijalo ruku svojho strážcu a dovolilo mu, aby ju odviedol späť k matke. Časť z nej si priala, aby mohla odísť s ňou. No na ňu už čakali vojaci v bielych uniformách, jej batožina bola naložená do tmavej lode atypického tvaru. Jeho lode. Kylo Ren si prial, aby formálne uzavretie zväzku prebehlo na novej ešte čiastočne rozostavanej základni Hviezda smrti. Príslušníci jej rodiny boli na svadbu pozvaní tiež, no Lia si neželala, aby jej sestra vstúpila na základňu. Obávala sa, že by nezvládla ten tlak, matka jej sľúbila, že ju nevystaví tomuto pokušeniu.


End file.
